heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Death
Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy is unfortunate event in Good vs. Evil where a villain managed to kill the hero. Forced of good is not always succesful in fending off forces of evil as villains can turn the tide of battle for their advantage agains the hero. Even if they were defeated, there are still loses on heroes side, whether the hero him/herself that got killed or their allies. Following scenarios of this event includes: *Heroic Sacrifice where the hero and the villain killed each other, normally in mortal combat situation where the villain has small chance to survive. *Ill-fated reasoning/attempted negotiation with a villain. *Becoming victim of raids/siege on their home by a villain. *Violent betrayals where a traitor brutally killed either the hero or his/her allies as means to side with evil. *The villain putting the hero out of his/her misery (this was normally done by a honorable villain whom unable to stand to see a hero suffer painful death). In either way, hope is not lost forever when a hero died. Another would stand up and replaced his position in conflict against evil. The new Hero then avenges the dead hero by defeating/killing the killer. Examples Animated films * Disney: ** Bambi's mother got killed by Man, whom later goes to hunt him. ** Willie the Whale got harpooned by Tetti-Tatti. ** Mufasa got thrown by Scar, and then trampled by the wildebeest stampede. **Li Shang's father General Li getting killed by Shan Yu and the Huns. ** Kerchak gets shot by John Clayton. ** Ray the firefly gets squashed by Dr. Facilier. * Sir Lionel got killed by Baron Ruber in the ill-attempt usurpation. * Edwina getting killed by Mrs. Tweedy. * Master Thundering Rhino gets shot and killed by Lord Shen. * Vitruvius gets killed by Lord Business when he used a penny to behead him. *King William getting killed by Rothbart. *Snowball is killed by Napoleon's trained guard dogs in the 1954 animated adaption of Animal Farm. *Anastasia’s (Don Bluth) Romanov family were killed by Bolsheviks. Movies * Star Wars: ** Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. ** Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. ** Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. ** Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. ** Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine after Anakin severed his right hand in order to save Palpatine. ** All the other Jedi Knights getting killed by Clone Troopers after Order 66 is activated. ** Owen and Beru Lars getting killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. ** Han Solo getting killed by his son patricide-ly, Kylo Ren in the ill-attempt to reason with him. ** Gial Ackbar getting killed by Poldin LeHuse. * Harry Potter ** James and Lily Potter getting killed by Lord Voldemort while protecting their son Harry Potter. ** Sirius Black getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Dobby getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Cedric Diggory getting killed by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort's orders. ** Hedwig getting killed by a Death Eater ** Moaning Myrtle getting killed by a Basilisk ** Fred Weasley getting killed by a Death Eater ** Alastor Mad Eye Moody getting killed by Lord Voldemort ** Nymphadora Tonks getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange ** Remus Lupin getting killed by Antonin Dolohov ** Lavender Brown getting killed by Fehir Greyback ** Severus Snape getting killed by Nagini under Voldermort's orders believing he's the owner of the Elder Wand. * Transformers ** Jazz getting torn in half by Megatron. ** Ironhide getting killed by Sentinel Prime using Cosmic Rust. ** Que/Wheeljack getting killed by Barricade and a Protoform soldier. ** Leadfoot getting hunted and killed by Cemetery Wind. ** Ratchet getting killed by Lockdown. ** Sir Edmund Burton getting slain by Megatron. * Quicksilver getting killed by Ultron's men. *Franklin Storm was killed by Doom * Akela got killed and thrown off the cliff by Shere Khan in the 2016 adaptation of The Jungle Book. * Inspector Douglas Todd killed by Ellis DeWald. * Superman got impaled by Doomsday. * Captain George Stacy gets killed by the Lizard. * Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying protect the resistances from the rehabs. * Jesse getting killed by Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen. * Daito being zeroed out by Sorrento's Mechagodzilla and Sho being zeroed out by the Cataclyst along with the rest of the OASIS army. Comics/Cartoons * Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas & Martha getting killed by Joe Chill. * Dick Grayson's parents John & Mary getting killed by Tony Zucco. * Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and Mr. Lancer getting killed by Dark Danny Phantom in an alternate timeline. * Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Longarm Prime before he can expose him as the Decepticon Shockwave. * Yoketron is murdered by his former student Lockdown. * Future Timmy Turner getting killed by Vicky the Babysitter in "Channel Chasers". *Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi getting killed by Super Shredder. * Skids and Mudflap are killed by Sentinel Prime in the comic adaptation of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball:'' ** Future Vegeta, Future Piccolo, Future Krillin, Future Tien, Future Yamcha and Future Chiaotzu getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18 in an alternate timeline. ** Future Gohan getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18. ** Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. ** Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory getting killed by Cell after Cell used his Self-Explosion. Goku is later resurrected by Old Kai, who gives him his life. ** Krillin getting killed by Tambourine, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Frieza, later resurrected. ** Chi-Chi getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into a egg and crushed, later resurrected. ** Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar and Mr. Popo getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into chocolate and eaten up, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Super 17, later resurrected. *Portgas D. Ace getting killed by Akainu . *"Whitebeard" Edward Newgate getting killed by Blackbeard Pirates. *Asuma Sarutobi getting killed by Hidan. *Jiraiya getting killed by Pain. * Leomon got killed and his data got absorbed by Beelzemon. * Merukimon getting killed by one of Akihiro Kurata's Gizumon XT. Games *''Resident Evil:'' **Joseph Frost getting killed by a pack of cerberus. **Kenneth Sullivan getting killed by a zombie. **Forest Speyer getting killed by pack of crows. **Richard Aiken getting killed by Yawn. **Enrico Marini getting killed by Albert Wesker. **Brad Vickers getting killed by Nemesis. **Ben Bertolucci getting killed by a mutated William Birkin. **Luis Sera getting killed by Osmond Saddler. **Mike getting shot down and killed by Osmond's minion. *Maria Robotnik was killed by delusional soldiers of GUN. *James McCloud getting killed by Andross, after Pigma Dengar's betrayal. *Malcolm Corley getting killed by Adrian Ripburger. *Mia Fey was killed by Redd White. *Aerith Gainsborough getting killed by Sephiroth. *Zack Fair getting killed by Shinra Soldiers. *Carl Johnson's mother Beverly Johnson getting killed by the ballas under orders of Frank Tenpenney *''Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'': 4 Champions were killed in Calamity Ganon’s attack. Others * V getting killed by Party Leader Creedy and his Fingermen, despite managing to kill them. *Glenn Rhee getting killed by Negan *Abraham Ford getting killed by Negan *Elena Neves getting killed by Rhodes. * According to the Topps Europe collector cards for Transformers: Age of Extinction, Sideswipe was hunted down and killed by Cemetery Wind. * Professor Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos are killed by Cinder Fall. * Jake's mother and stepfather getting killed by Walter Padrick. Quotes Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=animal-farm Gallery Images AOE-LockdownKillsRatchet.jpg|Ratchet getting killed by Lockdown. Mufasa's death.jpg|Mufasa getting killed by Scar and then trampled by the stampede. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|Sir Lionel murdered by Ruber. File:QuiGon-death.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. File:Kylo_impales_Solo-_Impact_of_Vader's_fall_from_grace.png|Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren. File:GohanFutureDiesN.png|Future Gohan getting killed by the Androids. Anne_Lewis'_death.png|Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying to protect the resistances from the rehabs. File:Agen Kolar death.jpg|Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. File:Saesee Tiin death.png|Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. File:Fisto's Death.png|Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. File:Windu-lightning-effects-2.png|Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine. DOTMQuegetsit.jpg|Que/Wheeljack getting killed by Barricade and a Protoform soldier. File:Death of FB.jpg|Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. File:KrillinDeadCorpse.png|Krillin getting killed by Tambourine. Ofelia's_death.png|Ofelia killed by Captain Vidal. Cedric Diggory killed.gif|Cedric Diggory killed by Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort. image.png|James Potter killed by Voldemort. Lily Potter killed by Voldemort .png|Lily Potter killed by Voldemort. DOTM-Ironhiderust.jpg|Ironhide killed by Sentinel Prime. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids killed by Sentinel Prime. DOTM3 mudflap dies.jpg|Mudflap killed by Sentinel Prime. File:Death-of-waynes.jpg|Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill. File:Owen-Beru-burned.png|Owen and Beru Lars are killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. File:John and Mary Grayson's deaths.jpg|John and Mary Grayson are killed by Tony Zucco. File:ChickenRun53.jpg|Edwina getting killed by Mrs. Tweedy. TFAni TransWarped Blurr Crushed.jpg|Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Shockwave. File:Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver getting killed by Ultron. OTP3 (14).png|Gax getting extracted from the Omnitrix, and seemingly killed, by Vilgax "Vil". IMG_6363.PNG|Abraham Ford getting bulge to death by Negan IMG_6364.JPG|Glenn Rhee death after getting bulge by Negan Ben collapses to the ground after saving the hens from Dag.jpg|Ben collapses to the ground from his fight with Dag and his coyote pack and dies of his wounds. AOELeadfootDeath.jpg|Leadfoot getting hunted and killed by Cemetery Wind. ChannelChasersPt3-195.jpg|Future Timmy Turner getting killed by Vicky. Jiraiya_killed_by_Pain.png|Jiraiya getting killed by Pain. 4bab73d98992b7573ca14fba65b90262.jpg|Kerchak gets shot by John Clayton. Xaras-death.jpg|Xara getting killed by Romeo if Jesse didn't give the latter her bed. IMG_0789.GIF|Hershel Greene gets killed by The Governor by getting slice in the neck, beheading him. Tfp bee down.jpg|Bumblebee slain by Megatron. SD1 (440).png|Feedback destroyed by Malware. Videos RIP Blurr 3 14 09|Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Shockwave. File:Mace Windu Vs Palpatine 1080p|Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts